


SABSINA

by altsun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsun/pseuds/altsun
Summary: "Sacrifice d'une âme blanche, choisie par le destin pour nourrir la bête, fusion de son esprit et du mal ancestral, jamais plus elle ne sera seule, jamais plus elle ne sera pure."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Au commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! J'ai retrouvé ça dans mon ordinateur, et après relecture et réécriture, je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de le partager. ça fait longtemps que je cogite sur cette histoire et j'avais envie que quelqu'un quelque part puisse lire ces lignes et peut être apprécier ce truc un peu bizarre que je me suis imaginée.
> 
> Voilà..
> 
> Du coup : 6ème année, personnages torturés et histoire sortie de mon esprit dérangé.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le visage couvert par un rideau de cheveux poisseux, elle sentait peu à peu son énergie vitale être aspirée par le sortilège s'échappant de sa baguette. Les yeux carmins rageurs semblaient se débattre dans la tumulte, poussant les cris stridents d'une douleur sourde. Il fut secoué, tordu, compressé, essoré, étiré puis finalement avalé.

Donner sa vie était la seule solution, dernière alternative pour emprisonner à jamais le mal qui taraude les Hommes. Sans son sacrifice, l'univers sombrerait dans un abîme de glace, gouverné par le vice et la peur, enfermé dans la terreur et l'horreur.

Un mage noir inconscient eut à cette époque, la mauvaise idée d'user d'une magie colérique et bien trop puissante, ingérable. Puisée dans le malheur et la souffrance pure, une magie du monde d'en bas. _Sabsina._ Si bien qu'il y avait perdu la vie, laissant sans le savoir le monde aux mains dantesques d'un être n'appartenant pas à cette dimension.

Cette magie se perdra, sera oubliée, annihilé car bien trop dangereuse pour être maniée. N'en restera que quelques écrits flous, perdus dans les limbes d'un monde ancien, oublié.

Tout comme cette légende.

La sorcière aussi sera enterrée par le temps, alors même que son geste fut celui qui décida du sort des Hommes, qui les sauva de la fureur d'un monstre sans âme, sans cœur, fait de glace et de ténèbres, dont le seul but fut de punir et de manipuler cette race qui l'avait emprisonnée en son sein. Dieu de la guerre et de la dévastation, soufflant ses horreurs à l'oreille des plus pêcheurs.

La légende raconte qu'elle l'enferma dans un médaillon forgé par les nains spécialement pour le retenir. Une relique puissante, perdue, puis largement oubliée, traversant le temps sans perspective d'être retrouvée.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une infime étincelle de vie au fond du cœur, l'histoire raconte que la sorcière fut prise de tremblements, que ses yeux se voilèrent et qu'elle prophétisa l'avenir du monstre.

_Au jour où les forces obscures seront sur le point de s'abattre, au jour où le regard des Hommes sera assombrit, au jour où l'âme d'un homme sans cœur sera sur le point de dominer, il la trouvera. Celle que la magie aura choisit sera pure, aux recoins d'une âme chaste il trouvera logis, sera dompté et se pliera sous le joug de son cœur de feu. Au jour où le sang de son innocence coulera, il la traquera. Sacrifice d'une âme blanche, choisie par le destin pour nourrir la bête, fusion de son esprit et du mal ancestral, jamais plus elle ne sera seule, jamais plus elle ne sera pure._

Dans une effluve de sang et sous l'odeur putride de la magie noire qu'elle utilisa, son cœur cessa de battre, son âme fut emportée loin de la Terre.

Le feu entourant son corps s'éteignit lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle, et le médaillon maudit resta là, recouvert par la poussière et le sang durant de nombreux siècles, avant d'être ramassé au hasard, puis ballotté de mains en mains, jusqu'à atteindre sa place, celle que le destin avait choisit pour lui.

* * *

Draco entra dans la salle sur demande, s'étant bien assuré que personne ne le suivait, il s'avança dans la grande pièce bondée d'objets en tout genre. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici semblait avoir été oublié, perdu, volé ou même cassé. Il avait en tête un objet précis, plutôt facile à trouver au vu de sa taille. Mais dans le dédale de la grande pièce, il s'égara un moment, scrutant de ses yeux orageux les différentes reliques éparpillées ça et là. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de babioles entassées au même endroit, cet endroit était tout bonnement incroyable, de quoi y passer une vie. Il déambulait entre les étagères pleines à craquer lorsque son œil fut attiré par un petit coffre. Il put sentir avec habileté la magie qui en émanait, il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi étrange qu'à la vue du coffre en bois taillé.

Il s'approcha, puis épousseta précautionneusement le dessus de la boîte. L'objet semblait très ancien, mais il n'aurait clairement pas pu y donner une origine précise. Quelques inscriptions dans une langue qu'il ne put déchiffrer étaient gravées sur son pourtour. Que pouvait-il bien receler ?

Emprunt d'une curiosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et poussé par une force qu'il ne put comprendre, il ouvrit le coffre d'un geste lent.

Sur un petit coussin d'un rouge carmin, était disposé un médaillon ancien, quelque peu amoché par le temps. Il sembla à Draco reconnaître l'éclat pur de l'or blanc. Le médaillon n'était pas gros, de la taille d'une piécette, et les entrelacs sculptés avec minutie semblaient s'organiser autour de deux petits rubis montés au centre du pendentif. Comme deux yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il le prit entre ses doigts. Il détailla un instant l'objet, étrangement fasciné par les deux petites pierres luisantes.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il le glissa dans la poche de sa robe, avant de se détourner du coffre pour repartir à la recherche d'une certaine armoire à disparaître.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, après un bon moment, voici le chapitre un, j'espère que ça vous plaira, des bisous :D  
> PS : Cette fiction comptera certainement une dizaine ou une quinzaine de chapitres (plus une dizaine je pense.)

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Les yeux embués d'une substance collante, elle les frotta machinalement, à demie allongée dans son lit. Une douleur lancinante la taraudait depuis la veille, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait de petits coups de poignard dans le bas ventre. Elle ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça, mais la douleur avait redoublé d'intensité dans son sommeil, lui procurant des rêves assez désagréables et désormais flous dans son esprit. C'est en frottant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre qu'elle sentit le liquide poisseux qui avait élu domicile entre ses cuisses.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux cette fois-ci, puis, quelque peu dubitative, souleva la couette pour jeter un œil à son entre-jambe.

Avec surprise, elle découvrit que son matelas était trempé, et qu'une grosse tâche rouge s'étalait sur le draps. Après une seconde de réflexion, paniquant tout de même, elle percuta.

Elle avait ses règles. Enfin.

Hermione s'était toujours sentie un peu hors norme de ne pas les avoir, sachant qu'à peu près toutes les filles de son âges étaient censées avoir leurs premières menstruations bien plus tôt. Elle s'en était inquiétée auprès de sa mère, qui lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ça viendrait, et qu'elle pouvait même s'estimer heureuse au vu du calvaire que c'était pour certaines.

Et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lui donnait clairement envie de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger en attendant que ça passe. En plus de la douleur éprouvante dans son ventre, elle avait l'impression que les muscles de ses cuisses s'échauffaient et ressentait un sorte de tension désagréable au niveau des genoux.

Elle se décida à se lever, défaisant directement son lit pour laver les draps au plus vite. Elle les fourra dans le grand sac de linge sale dont elle se servait pour transporter ses habits jusqu'à la buanderie, où les elfes se chargeaient de les nettoyer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie d'aller en demander des propres avant de se coucher. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain, toutes les autres filles de son dortoir dormant encore à poing fermé.

Avait-elle au moins de quoi rester propre durant la journée ?

Elle se souvint que sa mère lui avait donné un paquet de tampon au cas où, car cela pouvait selon elle arriver à tout moment. Elle n'avait pas tord et Hermione la remercia mentalement d'être aussi prévenante. Fouillant dans son nécessaire de toilette, elle dénicha un tampon de la petite boite en carton enfouie au fond de sa trousse.

Soulagée, elle entra dans la douche et entreprit de nettoyer tout le sang qui avait prit place entre ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle se savonnait, Hermione remarqua qu'elle frissonnait. L'eau était pourtant bien chaude, mais elle avait l'impression de grelotter. Elle tourna le bouton vers le rouge, augmentant le débit d'eau chaude.

Des vapeurs s'échappèrent de la cabine de douche alors que l'eau ne semblait toujours pas assez chaude à son goût. Elle entreprit de tourner le bouton à fond cette fois-ci, se disant qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec la température. Elle ne se sentit bien que lorsque l'eau lui brûla littéralement la peau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bac à douche, elle se sécha rapidement, remarquant distraitement que sa peau était étonnamment blanche. Surprenant au vu de la douche brûlante qu'elle venait de prendre. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Était-elle aussi pâle hier ? Peut-être étais-ce à cause de la fatigue ? Ou bien c'était tout simplement normal pour une fille lorsqu'elle avait ses règles ?

Elle s'habilla prestement, tentant d'ignorer la douleur toujours aussi lancinante qui lui déchirait le bas ventre. Elle s'y reprit à trois fois avant de réussir à enfoncer le tampon correctement. C'était quand même assez dérangeant, de sentir un objet dans son vagin. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, détaillant les cernes sous ses yeux, le teint blafard qu'elle arborait et les petites veines qui étaient apparues sur ses paupières. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme.

Elle se frotta les yeux du dos de la main, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se concentrer sur sa douleur.

C'est à pas de loup qu'elle sortit du dortoir, ses livres de cours sous le bras. Il était étonnamment tôt, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait cours que trois heures plus tard. Tant pis, elle en profiterait pour avancer ses devoirs, n'ayant toujours pas terminé sa dissertation de potions, qui était à rendre dans une petite semaine.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione fut soufflée par une douleur encore plus violente que précédemment. Elle s'arrêta un instant, pliée en deux, la main sur le ventre. Elle avait tout bonnement l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un épée aiguisée dans le sexe. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette horreur ? Elle allait devoir supporter ça tous les mois ? Pendant toute sa vie ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis exhala lentement l'air accumulé, poussant un petit gémissement en sentant des spasmes secouer ses jambes. C'était comme de puissantes vagues, qui semblaient tout emporter sur leur passage. Elle resta un moment dans la même position, les yeux clos, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier en plein milieux du couloir. Était-ce vraiment censé faire aussi mal ? Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à hyper-ventiler. Un sueur froide avait élu domicile dans son dos, descendant sinueusement jusqu'à son bassin, la faisant grelotter.

Au moment où elle crût qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil, la vague commença à s'atténuer doucement. Elle resta courbée quelques instants, soufflant lentement lorsqu'elle se redressa, la main toujours plaquée sur son ventre. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle et rouvrit les yeux, sentant la douleur s'éloigner à mesure que la personne se rapprochait.

Bien contente de pouvoir de nouveau marcher sans s'écrouler, elle reprit son chemin, toujours un peu tremblotante.

Lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la grande salle, la douleur s'était peu à peu calmée et elle remarqua que les spasmes dans ses jambes avaient diminué eux aussi. Elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, qui n'était peuplée que d'un petit groupe de troisième année et d'un autre de première année. L'heure un peu trop matinale expliquait grandement le peu d'élèves qui occupaient les tables. Elle vit la personne qui devait lui emboîter le pas dans le couloir entrer à son tour, et s'étonna de voir Draco Malefoy éveillé à cette heure ci.

Elle le suivit du regard et au moment où il prit place à sa table, un ultrason vint percuter son tympan. Elle se frotta l'oreille droite, quittant des yeux le Serpentard. C'était un son vibrant, fort mais pourtant indolore, qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de son crâne. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de sentir que l'ultrason venait de Malefoy, comme s'il le lui envoyait et qu'il résonnait ensuite en boucle dans sa tête. Rien ne laissait pourtant paraître qu'il émettait une quelconque onde sonore, étant donné qu'autour d'elle, personne n'avait de réaction. Elle ne pouvait même pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi elle sentait que ça venait de lui.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, et le vit se prendre la tête entre les mains, le visage et le corps tendu, comme s'il l'entendait lui aussi.

Il releva soudainement la tête vers elle, la fixant à son tour. L'ultrason ne diminuait pas et Hermione posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, perturbée par cet étrange phénomène. Elle vit le regard de Malefoy, toujours fixé sur elle, se voiler légèrement, comme s'il regardait dans le vide. Etait-il en train de lui jeter un sort ? La scène qu'ils avaient aperçut en début d'année, chez Barjow et Burk, lui revint en mémoire. Elle paniqua légèrement, alors que le regard de Malefoy ne la quittait toujours pas. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger, comme s'il articulait silencieusement quelque chose. Elle tenta de lire sur ses lèvres mais ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il faisait des pauses entre ce qui semblait être des phrases, comme s'il avait une discussion avec quelqu'un.

Apeurée, et franchement désireuse de quitter la grande salle désormais, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se leva prestement, s'il était en train de lui lancer un sort, mieux valait filer d'ici rapidement et le confronter une fois seul.

Alors qu'elle quittait le banc, des chuchotements lui parvinrent, s'additionnant à l'ultrason toujours présent dans le fond de son crâne. Une voix grave et douce à la fois, dans le creux de son oreille, semblait remonter jusqu'à sa tête, du plus profond de son être. La sensation était désagréable et froide, comme si ça la gelait de l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait même entendu parler d'un sort qui provoquait ce genre de chose.

C'était une véritable cacophonie désormais, et elle ne comprenait aucun des mots qui lui étaient murmurés. Tout en quittant la salle, de plus en plus effrayée, elle jeta un dernier regard au Serpentard, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et qui était soudainement devenu blanc comme un linge. Elle lut sur son visage une expression de pure terreur et le vit plonger une main tremblante dans la poche de sa robe.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il en sortait et fila à grandes enjambées de la pièce, les mains toujours posées sur les oreilles, alors que les chuchotements semblaient s'atténuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du blond. La sensation s'atténua elle aussi, dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce.

Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la grande salle, et le plus rapidement possible aussi.

Une fois qu'elle se jugea assez loin, elle s'arrêta, plaquant son dos contre le mur du couloir. En essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante, Hermione remarqua que tous les sons s'étaient volatilisés. Plus d'ultrason, plus de murmures. Le grand froid qu'elle avait ressentit s'était, lui aussi, évanouit. Ne restait que son bas ventre qui se tordait en tout sens, lui provoquant de nouvelles crampes.

Elle plaqua sa main sur son cœur, et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Lors de son second cours de la journée, Hermione avait à peu près reprit ses esprits. Mise à part la douleur toujours bien présente dans son bas ventre, elle se sentait à peu près bien. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, mais le cours happait son esprit et lui permettait quelque peu d'oublier et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Si elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, elle risquait de devenir complètement folle à force de se torturer l'esprit.

La présence de Ron juste devant elle lui permettait aussi de divaguer sur autre chose. A chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses lèvres. Et à ses yeux. Et à sa barbe naissante. Et à ses éclats de rire.

Sauf quand il était avec Lavande bien sûr. Quand il était avec elle, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à l'envie parfois irrépressible qu'elle avait de détester cette peste. Et de lui cracher dessus. Et de lui dire d'enlever ses sales pattes de son ami.

Parce qu'elle détestait les voir ensemble. Et parce qu'elle se détestait pour ça. Car c'était le signe qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Le courage de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors que Lavande, elle, l'avait fait, et avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se détestait d'être trop timide. Elle se détestait de penser qu'elle allait tout gâcher.

Mais elle le détestait aussi de ne pas avoir sut lire les signes. Car, même si elle n'était pas très expressive, et qu'elle était souvent sur la défensive, elle pensait tout de même avoir émit quelques signes extérieurs de son attirance pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait l'avoir fait, mais que lui l'avait interprété comme de simples preuves d'amitié.

Alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur le cours, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'inquiétait en cette journée si pénible, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'intérieur de la poitrine. Quelque chose de froid, de glacé même. Cette sensation horrible qu'elle avait eut plus tôt faisait irruption dans sa cage thoracique. Moins forte, mais toujours aussi effrayante. Comme si elle congelait de l'intérieur.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, tentant de retenir un halètement. Que lui avait-il fait ? C'était comme une langue gelée qui léchait l'intérieur de son corps, remontant de plus en plus le long de son abdomen. Elle ferma les yeux, et la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout allait bien à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne ce que manigançait Malefoy.

« Ça va Hermione ? »

Le regard dans le vide, celle-ci remuait les légumes dans son assiette, une moue légèrement dégoûtée sur le visage. Elle se repassait en boucle l'événement du matin, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La sensation sinueuse qui s'était emparée d'elle lui avait fichu une trouille monstrueuse. Elle avait eu l'impression, durant toute la journée, d'avoir des relents de cette peur glaçante, comme si elle s'était encrée en elle à ce moment là.

Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy, ni au repas du midi, ni dans les couloirs, ni même en cours de potion, c'était à croire qu'il avait disparu. Et cette douleur qui n'en finissait pas de la torturer...

« Hermione ? »

Elle releva la tête vers Ginny, qui la regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Oui oui, je suis un peu... barbouillée », dit-elle avec un petit sourire, se frottant le ventre en même temps.

Elle se voulait rassurante, car il était clair qu'avec sa tête de déterrée et son air morne, elle faisait peur à voir.

« J'ai... j'ai des trucs de fille, et c'est un peu... douloureux », finit-elle par dire en voyant le regard toujours interrogateur de son amie.

« Mais c'est super ! Toi qui t'inquiétait de ne pas les avoir, tu dois être rassurée finalement ! » Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Hermione but une gorgée d'eau en acquiesçant. C'était vrai qu'elle était un peu rassurée d'être normale, enfin elle ne le resterait pas très longtemps si Malefoy lui jetait des sorts.

« Oui, mais qu'est ce que ça fait mal... »

« Pour ça c'est une question de chance », assura Ginny, « moi ça ne me fait vraiment mal que le premier jour, après c'est juste un peu désagréable. »

La rousse lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Il était vrai qu'être soutenue dans ce genre de moments était toujours agréable, mais clairement, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à bavarder. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, et comprendre ce que Malefoy lui avait fait, ou avait essayé de lui faire.

« Je me sens vraiment fatiguée », dit-elle en posant sa fourchette. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, ça ira mieux demain. »

Ginny lui tapota la main d'un air compatissant.

« C'est qu'une semaine dans le mois », dit-elle à voix basse, « et si jamais ça te fais trop mal, n'hésite pas à demander un remède à Mme Pomfresh, ça marche super bien ! »

Elle leva son pouce en l'air en signe d'encouragement et Hermione émit un petit rire avant de se lever. Elle salua le reste de la tablée et sortit de la grande salle, heureuse que sa journée se finisse. Enfin il fallait encore qu'elle trouve Harry. Elle était bien décidée à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu en début d'année, son ami surveillait Malefoy de près, étant persuadé qu'il était devenu un Mangemort. Ce qu'elle allait lui raconter ne ferait que le conforter dans son idée.

Elle aussi, après ça, n'était pas loin de valider la théorie, mais restait à découvrir ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. Et pourquoi il avait l'air si terrorisé. Et quel type de magie il avait utilisé. Car au vu de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, ce n'était pas de la magie ordinaire. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas du tout de quoi il pouvait s'agir, peut-être qu'Harry aurait une idée..

« Il a fait quoi ?! » S'écria Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Tous les regards de leurs camardes s'étaient orientés vers eux.

« Chut ! » Dit Hermione en tirant sur son bras pour l'emmener dans un coin de la salle commune.

Elle regarda autour d'eux, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez isolés.

« Il t'a jeté un sort ? » Demanda Harry à voix basse.

« Il a essayé en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était puissant, et plutôt effrayant. »

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, elle élabora quelque peu :

« J'ai entendu un son un peu strident, comme un ultrason, et ça avait l'air de venir de lui, puis il y a eu une voix..., » dit-elle, peu rassurée même à l'idée d'en parler. « C'était comme des chuchotements dans ma tête. Et une sensation bizarre, vraiment bizarre. »

Harry la regardait avec attention, il hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« C'était comme si... comme si quelque chose voulait entrer en moi. C'était glacé et... et ça remontait dans mon ventre, ça m'a fait tellement peur que je me suis enfuie directement. »

Elle avait eu vraiment peur, et elle avait eu la dérangeante impression que ça se reproduirait. Pendant toute la journée, elle avait ressentit des bribes de ce froid, et son corps semblait exténué.

« Pourquoi il te lancerait un sort comme ça, en plein milieu de la grande salle, avec des gens autour ? »

Hermione chercha une réponse à cette question, et la vérité était qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment. A vrai dire elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas totalement eu l'air de contrôler ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais il avait l'air perturbé au moment où je suis partie. Je t'avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas comprit ce que c'était, mais si ça ne venait pas de lui, pourquoi personne d'autre n'a été touché ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, son visage prenant une expression extrêmement sérieuse, comme lorsqu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de capital.

« Ça a forcement un lien avec Voldemort, » chuchota-t-il. « Si Draco est un Mangemort, alors il doit se servir de lui pour obtenir quelque chose, ça a peut être un lien avec toi. »

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir d'elle ? Elle n'avait rien à cacher, rien de spécial mis à part qu'elle était l'amie d'Harry Potter, et à par être intelligente et douée en sortilège elle n'avait pas de don particulier. Alors pourquoi ? Et comment surtout ?

« Tu penses que c'était une magie particulière ? De la magie noire ? » Continua Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Hermione. « Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'avais jamais sentit un truc comme ça, c'était comme... sorti de nulle part, et glaçant. »

« Je vais le surveiller plus attentivement, et il y aura peut-être des trucs dans la section interdite, à la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Peut-être mais je ne saurais pas du tout par où commencer, et puis il faudrait peut-être... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Ron arriver, une expression ravie sur le visage, Lavande Brown sur les talons. Il se dirigea directement vers eux et, bien qu'elle tenta de résister à la vague de jalousie qui s'empara d'elle, elle ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites planqués là ? » Lança-t-il alors que Lavande s'accrochait à son bras tel un manchot.

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis jeta un œil soucieux à Hermione.

« Rien, » répondit-elle, « on discutait de choses un peu privées. »

Elle lança un regard appuyé à la jeune fille qui se cramponnait à lui, mais celle-ci fit mine de ne pas la voir, détournant les yeux pour regarder amoureusement Ron.

« On en reparlera plus tard, » Déclara Harry en donnant une tape sur le bras de Ron.

« D'accord, » acquiesça ce dernier. « Dis Hermione, je pourrais t'emprunter tes notes d'Arithmancie ? J'ai piqué un somme pendant le cours aujourd'hui... »

Évidement. Il n'allait pas lui demander comment elle allait, ni comment s'était passé sa journée, rien de tout ça. De toutes façons, il était bien trop occupé à bécoter Lavande toute la journée pour prêter attention à ses états d'âme. Elle lui lança un regard froid, dénué de toute trace d'affection et répondit du ton le plus plat possible :

« Non Ronald, je ne suis pas ton gratte papier attitré. »

Cela déclencha un rire de la part de Lavande, pour une raison qui parut obscure à Hermione.

« Quand même, tu pourrais être sympa pour une fois, » dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus, si c'était possible, du roux. « Ron-Ron n'a pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière.. »

Elle eut ce petit rire qui voulait tout dire, et principalement pourquoi il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit.

Hermione prit une mine dégoûtée, puis sans un mot, les planta tout les trois sur place. Il était temps pour elle de dormir, elle en avait grandement besoin.

« Tu tiendras ta promesse ? »

Dans l'obscurité des cachots l'air était froid, bien plus froid que d'habitude, Draco pouvait le sentir. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui, de celui qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille depuis qu'il avait trouvé le médaillon.

Un rire glaçant répondit à sa question. Un rire rauque, qui semblait venir de partout à la fois.

Draco fit glisser le médaillon entre ses doigts. Il allait faire un pacte avec le diable. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça, un démon, un être inhumain, dont personne ne lui avait parlé. Peut être même que personne n'était au courant de son existence. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les promesses des monstres ne valaient rien, que les forces du mal ne faisaient pas de serments, ou alors qu'ils les brisaient toujours. Mais il avait l'espoir que lui, il le sauverait. Qu'il lui permettrait d'accomplir sa mission, sans l'aide de personne, qu'il aurait sa gloire, à lui tout seul. Il espérait achever cette œuvre et surprendre le Lord Noir. Se forger une réputation qui inspirerait le respect, pour lui et sa famille. C'était son désir le plus grand.

« Réponds, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Il sentit des doigts glacés se poser sur sa nuque. Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait encore jamais touché. Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment prit forme humaine. La main était gelée, forte, d'une poigne étrangement douce aussi, comme une caresse mortelle.

Un souffle se déposa dans son cou, un souffle lent. Draco serra le poing, pressant le médaillon dans sa paume.

« Réponds, » répéta-t-il.

Une autre main tout aussi froide se posa sur son bras. Il sentit le froid s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, comme apposant une marque vénéneuse sur sa peau.

« Je veux la fille, » entendit-il dans son oreille.

Draco frissonna. Il parlait de Granger. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix laissant entrevoir sa peur désormais.

Un nouveau rire léger résonna dans le cachot. Il sentit la main glisser sur sa gorge, pressant fermement.

« Parce qu'elle est à moi. »

Sa respiration commença à se saccader. En avait-il quelque chose à faire de Granger ? Était-elle plus importante que sa mission ? Certainement pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? » Demanda-t-il quand même.

Les mains quittèrent sa peau doucement, laissant une traînée glacée sur leur passage. Les yeux d'un rouge sombre apparurent devant lui et il pu distinguer la forme humaine apparaître, malgré la pénombre, en face de lui. Il était grand, très grand, même s'il était penché vers lui. Draco devina une silhouette élancée mais pourtant massive, inhumaine, immatérielle malgré l'aspect réel. Les traits du visage, déformés par l'obscurité, semblaient étrangement beau, les yeux entourés d'entrelacs noirs, luisants.

Un sourire tordu se dessina sur les lèvres, alors que le visage se rapprochait encore du sien.

« Je vais lui prendre son âme, » dit-il en le fixant avec un calme plat, la voix grave emprunte d'une cruauté profonde. « Je vais la ravager. Je veux qu'elle souffre, qu'elle se torde de douleur à mes pieds. »

La tête s'inclina de côté, et le sourire s'élargit. Draco tremblait désormais, la sensation sinueuse qui remontait dans son dos depuis plusieurs jours s'amplifiait de plus en plus.

« Je veux qu'elle me supplie de la toucher, de la lécher, de la posséder. »

Il recula d'un pas, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Voulait-il lui livrer Granger ? Est-ce que l'âme innocente de celle qui avait toujours été son ennemie valait sa gloire ?

« Je veux qu'elle soit à moi, » termina-t-il avant de s'avancer, réduisant à néant l'espace que venait de créer le Serpentard entre eux. « Tu as peur Draco ? » .

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Oui, il avait peur. Mais l'avouer était un aveux de faiblesse, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprit, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas avoir l'air faible devant lui. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce dont il se nourrissait.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Un sourire barra instantanément le visage sombre, un sourire diabolique, clairement monstrueux, qui trahissait toute la noirceur de cet être.

« Utiliser Sabsina, » répondit-il.

Draco n'avait jamais entendu ce mot, mais il devina qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de magie, une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui le rendrait sûrement très puissant. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Comment ? » Demanda-il, sa paume se desserrant sur le médaillon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Je t'apprendrais. »

Le jeune homme fixa les yeux carmins, et hocha la tête. Ils avaient un accord.


End file.
